thesoldiersoffortunefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Owen1983
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The soldiers of fortune Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley I've been playing around with possible themes for this wiki, got to My test wiki to see the first one :) Tom Talk 14:50, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Can you give me admin rights for 10 minutes so i can do the theme. Tom Talk 15:24, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Done :) Tom Talk 15:35, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Merge So what else merges with the wikis? Does merging in this context just mean that after we've copied and pasted stuff from one then it gets deleted? Did you get my response to your post in the old wiki? Tbug 15:08, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Is there a job list? If you tell me what needs doing I can get to work. I tried to start just editing stuff at random, but then you and I were editing the same files and undoing each others' efforts. Tbug 17:14, July 14, 2011 (UTC) A-team wiki? Hello fellow A-team fan! I am new to the wikia scene but would love to dive in. I also love the A-team and think I can do both together. You probably know that the other wiki page gets more views, but doesn't look nearly as awesome as this one. Are they still seperate? What can I do to help you with this project? I'll polish up my knowledge and skills while waiting for your response. Cheers, TheCrimsonGhost 00:23, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :I somehow thought that the other wiki was going away, but now it looks like there will just be two wikis both dedicated to the same information. I don't understand the point. Tbug 16:49, September 22, 2011 (UTC)